A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 38 - Tyrion V
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister wird auf Hohenehr gefangen gehalten. Er besticht seinen Wärter, um Lysa Tully die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass er bereit ist zu gestehen. Er wird in die Hohe Halle gebracht und kann dort Lady Lysa davon überzeugen, sich auf ein Gerichtsurteil durch einen Kampf einzulassen. Der Söldner Bronn findet sich dazu bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen. Synopsis Tyrion Lennister wird in den so genannten Himmelszellen von Hohenehr gefangen gehalten. Diese Gefängniszellen sind leicht abschüssig und an einer Seite offen: hier führt eine Klippe hunderte von Metern in die Tiefe. Der hässliche und sadistische Gefängniswärter Mord bietet Tyrion Lennister einen Teller voller Bohnen an. Wie immer macht er sich einen Scherz daraus, ihm das Essen anzubieten und dann den Teller doch wegzuziehen oder ihn so hoch zu halten, dass Tyrion nicht wagt, nach ihm zu greifen. Als Mord das Essen über den Rand der Zelle nach unten fallen lässt, beginnt Tyrion ihn zu beschimpfen, womit er sich einen Tritt einhandelt. Tyrion kriecht zurück unter seine Decke und wundert sich wieder einmal über sein loses Mundwerk. Er wünscht sich sein Schattenfellumhang zurück, den Mord ihm sofort abgenommen hatte, als er ihn erblickte. Er sinniert darüber, dass er diese offene Zelle jederzeit gegen irgendein dunkles Verlies in Casterlystein eintauschen würde. Als er in die Zelle kam, sagt Mord voraus, dass er nach ein paar Wochen "fliegen" werde. Zu allem Überfluss lässt ihn der zum Abgrund abschüssige Boden nicht gut schlafen, weil er Angst hat, sich im Schlaf versehentlich in den Tod zu rollen. Tyrion erinnert sich daran, wie Lysa Tully in der Hohen Halle von Hohenehr verkündet hatte, dass er ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet habe, die ehemalige Hand des Königs. Verächtlich denkt er auch an ihren Sohn Lord Robert Arryn, der auf Kissen sitzen muss, um auf dem Thron sitzen zu können und der sehr weinerlich wirkt. Tyrion hatte nur sarkastisch erwidert, dass er sich wundere, wann er überhaupt die Zeit gehabt haben soll, auch diesen Mord begangen zu haben. Er wusste sofort, dass er besser geschwiegen hätte, aber seine Laune war übel gewesen, weil seine Beine auf der letzten Etappe nach Hohenehr versagt hatten und Bronn in das letzte Stück hatte tragen müssen. Lysa warnt ihn, dass er seine Zunge zügeln sollte vor all diesen tapferen Rittern des Grünen Tals, die ihr Leben für sie ließen, doch Tyrion fällt nichts besseres ein, als ihr seinerseits mit der Rache seines Bruders Jaime Lennister zu drohen. Er schiebt hinterher, dass das keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen sei, und Robert Arryn springt auf und schreit hysterisch herum, dass Hohenehr uneinnehmbar sei. Seine Mutter versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber in diesem Moment wird Tyrion klar, dass der "halbirre" Junge sogar recht hat, denn Hohenehr ist wahrhaftig uneinnehmbar, wie er auf dem Weg hierhin feststellen musste. It was only the intervention of Catelyn Stark that saved him from being made to fly when she insisted that Tyrion was her prisoner. Then he was sent to the sky cells. Tyrion thought that they would not dare kill him out of hand, but now he is not so sure. He is getting weaker every day and it is only a matter of time before Mord’s kicks do him serious harm. He is sure that his father will have sent riders out by now and Jaime might already be leading an army to rescue him. Cersei might get King Robert to sit in judgment himself, which even Eddard Stark could not object to. Tyrion is sure he can win a trial since the Starks have no proof. Tyrion wonders which of his siblings sent the footpad to kill Bran Stark and if they also conspired in the death of Jon Arryn. If Arryn was murdered it was subtly done, whereas sending a footpad to kill Bran was unbelievably clumsy. This leads Tyrion to wonder if there is some other force involved that has made him a pawn; Tyrion hates being a pawn. Tyrion decides that he must free himself, and soon. He has no chance of overpowering Mord, so he must talk himself out. Tyrion hammers on the door, yelling for Mord. Mord is furious that Tyrion is making noise. Tyrion, remembering not to show fear, asks if Mord would like to be rich. Mord only strikes him with a leather strap. It takes a great deal of talking about Lannister gold while getting slapped before Mord finally starts to listen. Tyrion explains that, although she relieved him of his purse, Catelyn Stark would never rob him; therefore the gold is still his. Tyrion promises all of his gold to Mord in exchange for Mord telling Lysa Arryn that he wishes to confess his crimes. Tyrion even goes so far as to lie that his brother Jaime wears solid gold plate armor (it is actually gilded steel, but Mord would never know the difference}. When Tyrion senses Mord’s suspicion, he offers to write down the deal and Mord brings him a pen and paper. Tyrion is shivering in his sleep when Ser Vardis Egen arrives to bring him to Lysa. Before he leaves, Tyrion asks Mord for his shadowskin cloak and Ser Vardis orders the unhappy jailer to hand it over. The High Hall is filled with knights and retainers to hear his confessions. Tyrion is happy to see that young Lord Robert is missing from the high throne. Tyrion is also pleased to see Bronn and Marillion among the witnesses; with a singer present, whatever happens will not remain a secret. Lysa comments to her sister that the sky cells always break prisoners, but Catelyn only says that Tyrion does not appear broken to her. Tyrion declares to himself that the time has come to roll the dice. He starts by declaring himself a vile little man and that his crimes and sins are beyond counting: whoring, gambling, wishing his own father and sister dead, and speaking ill of the royal court. Soon he is interrupted by a furious Lysa and Catelyn tells him pointedly that he is there to confess to the attempted murder of Bran Stark and the murder of Jon Arryn. Tyrion merely replies that he cannot confess to those crimes because he is innocent. Lysa orders Tyrion taken back to a smaller sky cell with a steeper floor. Before he can be taken, Tyrion asks loudly if this is how justice is done in the Vale: he is accused of crimes, he denies them, and so he is thrown into a cell. He makes sure to show his bruised face to the crowd. Tyrion demands a trial where he can defend himself and be judged by gods and men. Lysa states that if Tyrion is found guilty, he will go through the “moon door”, which leads only to a fatal plunge to the mountainside below. Catelyn tells Lysa that this is unwise. Lysa states that her son will hear and judge Tyrion’s trial. Tyrion remembers Lord Robert stating that he wanted to see him fly. Tyrion demands a trial-by-combat, which the fills the hall with derisive laughter. There are shouts throughout the hall, with most men asking to be given the honor of championing Lysa Arryn’s cause. Lysa declares that Ser Vardis Egen, the only silent man, will be her champion. Ser Vardis sinks to one knee, but declines the honor, insisting that to slaughter such a defenseless man would be shameful. Tyrion is quick to agree, demanding a champion the same as Lysa and naming his brother Jaime. When Lysa refuses Tyrion’s choice on the grounds that Jaime is hundreds of leagues away, Tyrion turns to Marillion to insist that when he makes a ballad of these proceedings he be sure to mention that Tyrion was denied a champion and sent bruised and hobbling against Lysa’s finest knight. Lysa tells him to name another champion. For a moment no one moves and Tyrion wonders if he has made a terrible mistake. Then there is a stirring in the back of the chamber, and Bronn calls out that he will stand as champion for Tyrion. Handelnde Personen: *Bronn *Catelyn Tully *Lysa Tully *Mord *Robert Arryn *Tyrion Lennister Erwähnte Personen: *Jaime Lennister *Jon Arryn *Robert Arryn Orte: *Casterlystein *Grünes Tal *Hohenehr *Himmelszellen *Hohe Halle Begriffe: *Haus Arryn *Haus Lennister *Urteil durch Kampf Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_38 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/037/index.html Einzelnachweise